masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary
Legendary is one of the 14 Hero Abilities available in Master of Magic. As long as the Legendary Hero is alive and under a wizard's employ, that wizard's score receives a bonus. The bonus is lost if the Hero is dismissed or killed. The Legendary ability has two levels: "Basic" and "Super". A Hero possessing Basic Legendary increases his/her employer's Fame score by per each of the Hero's (including the first level). A Hero possessing Super Legendary provides per level instead, which is then rounded down if necessary. 5 Heroes (of which 4 are Champions) possess Legendary by default. Two of these actually possess Super Legendary, but the other three may also occasionally acquire Super Legendary thanks to Random Abilities. 12 other Heroes may select Legendary or even Super Legendary as one of their Random Abilities. Description A Hero's exploits and great deeds are sometimes so impressive that stories about them have reached even the furthest corners of the world. Whether known for their compassion, otherworldly combat skills, or even their unbounded ruthlessness, tales of these Heroes are told by bards and minstrels traveling the land, and written down in tomes celebrating their achievements. Anyone who manages to acquire the services of such a Hero becomes famous simply by association. As Lorenzo de' Medici's reputation was made grander thanks to hiring Leonardo da Vinci and Michaelangelo to create magnificent artwork for his city, so can a wizard in Master of Magic improve his own fame by hiring well-known Heroes. As the Hero continues to perform great deeds under a wizard's service, the legends only become more enthralling and grandiose. Effect As long as the Legendary Hero is alive and under the employment of a wizard, that wizard's score is increased by a certain number of points, depending on both the Hero's current Experience Level and the type of Legendary ability he/she has. The bonus is a flat number added on top of the wizard's "real" score (which is tracked separately). For example, if the wizard's current Fame score is , and a Legendary Hero gives , the wizard has a Fame score of exactly while the Hero is alive and under his employ. If the Legendary Hero is dismissed or killed off, the bonus disappears, and the wizard's score returns to normal. Note that if the Hero is re-hired or Resurrected, the bonus is restored as before. Legendary bonuses are cumulative with each other, so having many Legendary Heroes serving under you simultaneously can result in a very large bonus. Legendary also stacks with other bonuses, such as the ones from the Famous Retort. Increased has many effects, primary of which is a reduction in the total Upkeep Costs which must be paid each turn for the upkeep of Normal Units and Heroes. Furthermore it also increases the chance of Heroes, Mercenaries and Item Merchants appearing at the wizard's Fortress to do business each turn, and may enable more powerful Heroes to appear in this way. It also improves the player's Score at the end of the game. Basic Legendary A Hero with "Basic" Legendary increases his/her employer's Fame score by exactly for each that Hero has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always provide at least by default. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she provides a total of from this ability. Super Legendary A Hero with "Super" Legendary increases his/her employer's Fame score by for each that Hero has. This includes the first Experience level, so the Hero will always provide at least by default. Note that after calculating the total bonus, any remaining 0.5 fraction is rounded down and ignored. By the time the Hero reaches ("Demi-God"), he/she provides a total of from this ability, which is rounded down to . Improvement Table The table below shows exactly how much benefit the Legendary ability gives at each Experience Level. Note that bonuses from Super Legendary have been rounded down as they would be in-game: Heroes with Default Legendary There are no fewer than 5 different Heroes that possess the Legendary ability by default each time you play the game. Four of these are Champions. Spyder the Rogue Deth Stryke the Swordsman Mortu the Black Knight Roland the Paladin Sir Harold the Knight Spyder and Sir Harold are the only two of the above who have Super Legendary by default. However, Deth Stryke, Mortu and Roland may also occasionally acquire Super Legendary by picking it as a Random Ability (see below). Legendary as a Random Ability Some Heroes may occasionally acquire Legendary as one of their Random Abilities. Some may even acquire Super Legendary this way. The Legendary ability belongs to both the "Any" and "Fighter" categories. Any Hero with at least one pick from either category may occasionally choose Legendary. There are 16 Heroes in the game with access to these categories, and can gain either Legendary or Super Legendary as a result: Remember that Random Abilities are determined at the start of the campaign, and will not change during the game. However, a Hero may select different Random Abilities for the next campaign. For a Hero to gain Super Legendary, he/she must spend 2 picks if he/she does not already possess Legendary by default, but only 1 pick if he/she does already possess the "Basic" ability by default. That is why some Heroes do not have access to the "Super" version - they only get 1 pick! Category:Abilities Category:Hero Abilities